Talk:Voirloup
duoed by mnk/rdm and pup can solo same way kiting to g-7 and kite chi blast dot --Heimdall77 02:40, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Killed w/ 6 PLD/NIN, SAM/NIN, BRD/NIN, RDM/WHM, SMN/WHM, (THF/NIN joined in the end for TH4). Pulled to (G-9) and kited around the log. 55% moon, high evasion and defense. Gave 233 xp with no sigil, no drop. SMN main DD using Diabolos and Nether Blast. Viorloup hits fast and hard. DemRedSolo 09:19, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Killed with 3: RDM/BLM (me), SMN/WHM and THF/NIN. Kill was bugged, as it did not give exp, loot or hunt completion. It's unknown why, none of the members joined campaign before or during the fight. Events during the kite: I was kiting it solo, and agrod it by sight (it spotted me before I could cast Bio II), other members not in zone yet. During the solo kiting with Bio II, Poison II and ES Thunder III, Voirloup managed to get close enough to melee and subsequently kill me. Dots faded at this time as well. A sprite nearby immediately casted Raise III, and I proceded to cast Bio II as soon as Voirloup wasn't close. It regened two ticks. Later on, when the SMN and THF joined, I DCed (not main target at the time), and rejoined 5 minutes later. Voirloup was finally killed by a melee hit from Diabolos. Since Voirloup does not lose hate except when all are dead, it's not possible for it to have gone unclaimed at the last second, nor does it make sense that a melee hit did not reclaim it when it died. (One-shotting low level mobs doesn't disqualify the kill either.) Somewhere along the line something must have happened that made the kill invalid >_< --Seedling 14:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Killed with 1: RDM/SCH. 300 xp. Refresh Bio II and Poison II when needed. Keep up Dark Arts and speed up kills with Alacrity Thunder III (around 75% unresisted, landed for ~456 damage). Switch to Light Arts to Refresh&Stoneskin, then back to Dark Arts. Watch out for Rainy Weather. Lost claim on Voirloup 3 times, although noone will attempt to steal it in that remote corner. --Seedling 19:41, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Killed as RDM/NIN using the kiting path around the fallen logs @ the Teleport Crystal. Nothing really new to add, except two weird occurrences that I noticed, and both of which only happened around the time of his Nox Blast's. The first that occurred was when I went to Cure IV myself and I got a message stating "Cure IV has no effect on Reddragon." and there should have been no reason (at least none I can think of) for this to happen; the next Cure IV worked normally however. And the second occurrence was "Reddragon's Phalanx has no effect on Reddragon." and again, this occurred directly after a Nox Blast. I'm not sure if these were just glitches or that maybe his Nox Blast has some sort of aura effect that causes spells to sometimes fail? Also, it should be noted that neither Nox Blast landed on me, and that this was my first fight against him, and even though I won and neither of those mishaps caused any problems, I just found them odd and thought I'd throw it out there for interpretation. RedDragon08 05:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC)